


Traditional Local Pastime

by punky_96



Series: Zuton [2]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Technological Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 17:18:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14383347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punky_96/pseuds/punky_96
Summary: Re-post from LJ.  More from Zuton Universe :)AU:  The year 2018. President Priestly is negotiating peace in her 8th term with Zuton. She has dealt with a possible plan against her and taken a new lover. But now it is time for some local distractions. Best if read after the fic “Plan,” but you’ll probably get the gist of it without it.





	Traditional Local Pastime

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: renting a punt in Oxford/Cambridge has nothing on this. lolz.  
> A/N 1: music volume idea from miko-no-da’s story: http://miko-no-da.dreamwidth.org/4988.html  
> A/N 2: I didn’t want to write Miranda creates the perfect robot assistant or anything like that and I had already created this President Priestly Zuton experience so I just added on a local custom for them to enjoy.

**_Traditional Local Pastime_**  
  
The data pad hit the desk with a plastic covered clonk that was nowhere near as satisfying as the slap of a magazine on a glass tabletop. Clonk did not convey the murderous intent behind it, nor did it give the same bite that clattering objects on a disturbed table would have given. President Priestly had 8 successful terms under her belt, had brought a peaceful accord with Zuton, and had revealed a miraculous undercover synthetic biology program with 32 years of documented results, but all Page 6 could print was hate rhetoric from Irv Ravitz and the Elias-Clark Federation.  
  
_Priestly Personal Gains_  
  
No wonder the President wanted to make peace with Zuton, ladies and gentlemen. She has a heart after all. It was placed there 32 years ago when she joined the synthetic biology program that had been written off as a failure. It turns out that the incredibly successful project was hidden, members of the project lurking on Zuton until she could come back for them. Perhaps Paris 2006 (see inset on page 4) gave her second thoughts about the upcoming election and she felt the need to bring in her so-called Zeelon brethren. According to the Zeelon spokesman and official sources with the President they went away because society feared their success would cause social breakdown of the republic. Now with questions about recent bank transactions, the nature of these peace talks with Zuton, and the President’s new lover controversy has begun about her true intentions. Will her young lover be enhanced? Has she already been? What will become of the Zeelons? How much profit will President Priestly make now that her synthetic biology project has been outed…  
  
Andy let the data pad fall once again to the desktop. She knew that Miranda had read the entire article, but she didn’t feel the need to. It was the same slop that they had been printing for days. She hoped that whoever had hacked the info droids would be found soon. The peace talks had finished. The science was being shared and Zeelon scientists were returning with them to Earth. Money would become a moot point when they realized that all funding had been from personal accounts and detailed financial agreements had been made between every single member of the Zeelons. Miranda would benefit no more than any other member of the project. The difference being that they had lived isolated, though happy lives on Zuton and she had lived in the piranha infested sea of Earth politics as she made changes from within that would enable the future reconnection. Andy knew that it was primarily hype, but the stress it caused Miranda was real enough. She could not stand idiocy getting in the way of progress—and to her Page 6 in all of its forms was a proverbial cow in the road.  
  
Standing, the brunette pulled her Zutari robes tighter around her. She had researched the mission thoroughly, but still had not become accustomed to the loose fitting nearly see through clothing that the Zutars wore. She preferred the almost military style and functionality of the Zuton casual clothes, but in Miranda’s quarters she could wear the robes if they pleased Miranda. Smiling down at her lover she leaned over to give her a view of her cleavage and a kiss for distraction.  
  
“Come with me,” Andy said quietly. She led the most powerful woman on Earth to her bedchamber with no resistance. Releasing her lover’s hand she said, “Put these on,” as she handed some plain Zuton canvas pants and a shirt to her. Miranda looked at her skeptically, but Andy simply slipped out of her Zutari robes and slithered into her own plain outfit.  
  
A gentle knock came at the door just as Miranda had finished smoothing the clothes against her body. Andrea handed her a navigation helmet as she grabbed another and headed for the door in the outer chamber. Before she could open the door; however, Miranda’s long slender fingers on her shoulder stopped her. “What are we doing, Andy?”  
  
Andy blushed slightly and looked down before she returned her eyes to Miranda’s. “Remember those plans the info droids couldn’t figure out?”  
  
Another louder and more persistent knock on the door startled them.  
  
Miranda nodded in agreement. She remembered the hint of those plans all too well. She didn’t like the secrecy but finding out what Andrea had been willing to risk imprisonment as a spy for would be worth it.  
  
Following the short Zutari in and out of corridors and up and down floors gave Miranda time to ponder the strange fellow. How had he gotten on an Earth ship without being hassled? How did he know his way around the ship so well? Where had Andrea found him? To what possible end were they walking themselves in circles throughout the innards of the ship?  
  
Sensing the quiet questions building Andrea did her best to answer, “I thoroughly researched Zuton for my preparations. One local custom caught my eye and even though I didn’t think there would be much use for it, I memorized the information. Zaranafe and I met before the talks started when you sent me to make the fashion week arrangements. He has agreed to guide me to the freight bay so that we can begin an adventure.”  
  
Miranda came to a stop causing Andrea to turn to face her. “Adventure?”  
  
Hoping that her plan wasn’t just shot to hell for nothing, Andy returned to her lover. “A short adventure that will not affect any of the peace talks, fashion week, or interstellar relations. Besides, it is good for the President to partake in the local past times, right?” A well-timed kiss stilled Miranda’s answer, and an imperative from Zaranafe brooked no argument.  
  
“Shhh. You will like this Madame.” He said with a slight bow. “But we must hurry to not miss the ship.” He pointed one finger at the two of them and waved in just such a slight way that they knew they were being scolded, and he was off at a quick pace once again.  
  
Entering the freight bay, Zaranafe slid his navigation helmet over his head so that he blended in with all the others, even if he was shorter than the regulations would have permitted for an officer on the presidential ship. Andy and Miranda followed suit with their helmets and then Zaranafe punched in a code to a freight bay and they were inside a docking station.  
  
The ship, a local cruiser, stood out against its sturdy freight surroundings. How Zaranafe had gotten it into the bay without causing a ruckus Miranda both wanted and didn’t want to know. She decided then and there that he would be hired into her personal service at any rate.  
  
“See you in one hour and half, Andrea.” Zaranafe had given her a firm finger pointing, but a wicked gleam in his eye made Miranda curious. The door was shut on them and Andrea and Zaranafe coordinated the outer door release so that they were off.  
  
The hum of the ship and the feeling of truly free space where she was not the President, and not being watched or criticized settled over her as they began a tour of the outer orbits of Zuton’s extended moon system. “This route takes just under…” Andrea said in her most officious assistant voice.  
  
“One hour and half?” Miranda had asked in her best approximation of Zaranafe’s voice.  
  
Pressing three buttons in sequence Andrea stood and pulled Miranda to walk with her.  
  
A dark green bed beckoned to them on the other side of the door from the cockpit. Miranda’s favorite Zeelonion ale was freshly poured on a side table with Andrea’s Earth Favorite Coca-Cola. Music filled the room as they sat on the bed kissing and touching each other.  
  
Half-naked Andy pulled Miranda to lay with her on the bed. As they touched and rolled and undressed the music volume increased until it was resonating with the pleasure part of the brain. Everything took on a magical intensity between them. Andy’s lips were warmer against her skin. Miranda’s fingers vibrated with the decibels in the room and her skin sang in response. The liquid rushing down their throats was the most delicious they had ever had, and yet they wanted more. They touched everywhere over and over changing positions. Tongues slid together and then against wet folds, before hands were pulling and directions were changing and the taste of each other on the tongue delighted as fingers dangled and distracted against skin.  
  
Eyes wide, body crying out for more and more the music shifted. The pace slowed and the tone was richer. In a daze Miranda saw a toy on the farther bedside table. She reached for it and laughed with pure drunken exaltation when she saw it. It vibrated with the same frequency and intensity that the entire ship was. She trailed it over her own nipple as she rose to her knees above Andy. Delighted she fell forward propping herself on one arm so she could tease it against Andy’s nipples. The full body arch that was her reward sent a wave of desire straight down her body where her sex clenched in need.  
  
Miranda let the tip of the toy vibrate against Andy’s skin as she trailed it down her torso. The curved top slid easily against her sex nearly sending Miranda into a crashing climax above Andy. Moaning she focused her efforts on the still exposed end of the toy knowing that it was meant to be shared together. Letting her fingers tease first she delighted in the knowledge that she could once against taste and smell Andy’s juices. Adjusting her legs Miranda connected their bodies with a slow thrust.  
  
Andrea’s legs somehow pulled her forward and her arms reached out to grab Miranda. The toy bent but continued vibrating at the same slower seductive pace as the music and the room. Pressed together Miranda’s lips found Andy’s and they lost themselves in a magical kiss that linked their entire vibrating, thrusting, shifting bodies. Never moving very far they continued to rock their hips as the music once again sped up. They touched breasts, bit and licked each other’s necks, and pulled hair as they kissed and moved. The music reached a crescendo as their bodies finally were in total sync with each other and hit the perfect note for release.  
  
They held each other through the waves of their joint orgasms until they were able to simply relax and breathe together. The smiles that they shared were ones that would unite them for the rest of their lives. As they returned to the now they realized that the music had faded and changed, the lighting of the room had taken on a lustrous glow of an afternoon somewhere, and the toy between them had stopped vibrating. With a simple reach and pull Andy set the instrument of pleasure on the side table.  
  
A soothing voice announced that they would be returning to the ship in 15 minutes.  
  
Cleaning towels were in a well-equipped bathroom that neither of them had noticed the door to earlier. They were able to return to their seats before the ship even came into view. Refreshing Zuton Breezers were waiting for them at their chairs and Andy proved a very capable pilot as she landed the ship in the freight bay. Zaranafe was there to greet them and he tapped his watch to show that they were only one minute late. He smiled good naturedly at Andy and pointed a finger at her.  
  
Andy shrugged but handed him a controller as he hopped into the ship.  
  
When he was away Miranda turned to her lover, “What the devil was that? And who owns it?”  
  
Knowing that her research had paid off in more ways than one Andy adopted her officious assistant’s voice once again. “The Zutonian Pleasure Cruise has been a traditional local pastime since the invention of hover craft and mind sensing technology. The sensors lock in on the pleasure center of the brain of the occupants in order to provide a stimulating experience for the passengers on board. The addition of favorite beverages, toys, and other items can add to the experience making it more dynamic and personal.”  
  
Growling as she held her lover closer and kissed her lips to silence her, Miranda asked again, “Who owns it?”  
  
Kissing Miranda’s too-cute frustration Andy finally answered her, “I do now.”  
  
Miranda pressed their bodies together and lost herself in another languorous kiss.  
  
Pulling away suddenly with a grown she said, “Andrea! Page 6!” She started to pull away already forming headlines on her lips. “Priestly Pleasure Cruise on the People’s dollar…”  
  
Andy wrapped firm arms around her lover. “Stop it. You were able to keep an entire race of people secret for 32 years on Zuton. I can keep a secret from the record too.” Her certainty and unflinching honesty appeased Miranda who relaxed into her lover’s arms once again. “Now we just have to wander around the ship enough that we can get back to your quarters without being directly connected with this freight bay.”  
  
Smiling Miranda kissed Andy one more time before they left the privacy of their freight bay. “I’ve got that covered.” Pushing in a code for the door she slipped on her navigation helmet once more pulling Andy along behind her. She was sorry that she had to fire one of the best assistants she had ever had, but she didn’t regret finding out what Andy’s secret plans were instead of the info-droids.  
  
—The End.

 

 

x


End file.
